


[Art] Amateur Cartography

by Lorien



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fanart, Hurt!Sebastian, for the comfort you have to read the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the incredible story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2195877?view_full_work=true">"Amateur Cartography"</a> by luninosity and MonstrousRegiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Amateur Cartography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts), [MonstrousRegiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousRegiment/gifts).



This drawing came about after reading the last chapter (11). My only way to cope with the ending was making it kinda worse. But keep in mind, we are promised a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> find it [here](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/post/131372063594/art-for-the-incredible-evanstan-story-amateur) and [my other art](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/) @ tumblr


End file.
